Le dernier carton
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot shonen ai] Que reste t il lorsque que le dernier carton a été scellé ? ... De l'amour peut être ? cadeau pour Isa


Titre : Le dernier carton  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Cadeau pour Isa  
Couple : Cadeau pour Isa j'ai dit !!  
Auteur : Meanne77  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr  
Disclaimer : Ha ha ha, non, sans rire, vous pensiez vraiment qu'ils étaient à moi ? Pas du tout, l'un des deux est à Isa ! ^_~  
Note : L'idée de cette fic m'est venue sous la douche (cherchez pas...). Elle a été écrite pendant mes trajets de métro (c'était génial quand il a fallu se relire ! ^^;). Pour le reste, c'est dans un style bizarre pour un résultat étrange... Enfin, je la voyais bien sous la forme de dialogue uniquement, cette fic. Pas évident à écrire. Sais pas trop ce que ça donne parce que moi, je vois quand même les personnages réciter leur texte...

  
Le dernier carton

  
- C'est le dernier carton ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors tu t'en vas ?  
- Oui.  
- Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ou bien est-ce que tu vas simplement disparaître sans plus jamais donner de nouvelles, comme si tu n'existais pas ? Comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé ?  
- Il aurait peut-être mieux valu.  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?  
- Je ne pars pas parce que j'en ai envie, Trowa, je pars parce que je ne peux plus rester.  
- C'est toi qui as décidé, pas moi.  
- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de rester.  
- ... Je le fais. Reste.  
- Non.  
- Reste.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je t'aime ?  
- C'est une question ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- C'est faux.  
- C'est vrai, et tu le sais.  
- Tu ne m'aimes pas.  
- Tu es dans ma tête pour savoir ce que j'aime ou pas ?  
- Fut un temps où j'aurais vraiment souhaité l'être. Fut un temps où j'avais l'espoir que ton esprit ne soit pas aussi vide que ton coeur.  
- Je ne suis pas vide.  
- Tu es vide de moi en tout cas.  
- C'est faux, Heero. Je t'aime.  
- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est aimer.  
- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.  
- Moi aussi, je croyais...  
- Heero... reste. Ne me laisse pas.  
- Une raison, donne-moi une raison de poser ce carton.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je t'aime.  
- Admettons. Parfois, ce n'est plus suffisant. Et ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est la présence, l'absence de solitude. Prends-toi un chien et laisse-moi partir...  
- Heero !  
- Ça ne changera pas grand chose pour toi, une caresse de temps en temps...  
- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu penses que c'est tout ce que tu représentes à mes yeux ? C'est vraiment ainsi que tu considères notre relation ?  
- Quelle relation ? Il n'y a pas de "nous", Trowa, il y a un "toi" et un "moi". ... Tu ne me parles jamais...  
- Ça te va bien de dire ça.  
- Je fais des efforts, Trowa, mais je ne suis pas Duo pour pouvoir faire la conversation à moi tout seul. Tu ne me réponds jamais, tu ne me racontes jamais rien, alors je n'essaye plus. ... As-tu seulement remarqué depuis combien de temps je n'essaye plus ?  
- Je...  
- En fin de compte, un chat te conviendrait mieux. Même un chien a besoin d'un minimum d'affection.  
- Tu es cruel.  
- Peut-être...  
- Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ? Et les penser ?  
- J'ai été obligé de reconstruire mes barrières... Trowa.  
- Alors... pose ce carton... et parlons...  
- Non. C'est trop tard à présent.  
- Alors tu vas partir, sans même m'accorder une chance ?  
- Je suis en train de te la donner. Et tu es en train de la gâcher.  
- ... Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Donne-moi ça !  
- Rends-moi ce carton.  
- Non. Tu restes. Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller.  
- Trowa. Rends-moi. Ce carton.  
- Non. Tu ne peux pas partir Heero.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai besoin de toi !  
- Ce n'est pas que tu aies besoin de moi dont j'ai envie.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?  
- C'est le problème. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'as jamais su.  
- Dis-moi alors.  
- Je ne peux pas te fournir toutes les réponses.  
- Attends ! Attends, je... Heero, tu ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai bes... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?  
- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, tu verras, dès que tu seras habitué à l'absence. Ou au chat.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un chat ! J'ai envie d'être avec toi ! Avec toi !  
- ... Tu dis ça... parce que tu as peur...  
- Ne me laisse pas... Heero... S'il te plaît... Reste... reste avec moi...  
- Je reprends ce carton et je franchis cette porte, Trowa. Pour la dernière fois.  
- ... Tu pars pour de bon ? C'est irrévocable ?  
- ...  
- Très bien ! Partons !  
- Qu... quoi ?  
- Regarde, moi aussi je fais mes paquets. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose. Je n'ai besoin de rien en réalité puisque tout ce à quoi je tiens se trouve déjà dans la voiture ou sur le seuil de cette porte à tenir le dernier carton. Tu as raison, partons !  
- Mais... ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu ne peux pas partir aussi, c'est idiot !  
- Je ne pars pas _aussi_, je pars _avec._ Avec toi.  
- Tu es fou !  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici si tu n'es plus là ? Qu'est-ce qui me retient quelque part si tu ne t'y trouves pas ? Comment pourrais-je rentrer à la maison si ma maison joue les filles de l'air ? Fou ? Pourquoi fou ? Parce que tu crois que la vie a un sens si tu n'es pas là pour la créer ? Si tout meurt ici, pourquoi je resterais ? Alors qu'il me suffit de suivre mon soleil ? Partons, partons, il n'y a pas plus de temps à perdre !  
- ...  
- J'ai ma veste, je suis prêt. Tu as les clefs de la voiture ?  
- ...  
- Où allons-nous ?  
- Est-ce vraiment important ?  
- Je suppose que non. Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors allons-y.  
- ... Oui. 

  
*******

m77 : Oh c'est vraiment bizarre ce truc...  
Duo : Traître...  
m77 : ^^; Ça va j'ai compris, je me remets à "Retrouvaille"...


End file.
